


Memories

by hells_intern



Series: Quick Writes [5]
Category: The Boy Who Fell (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Demons, Forests, Other, don't know what to tag, i just wrote this for fun tbh, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_intern/pseuds/hells_intern
Summary: Adonis remembers.





	Memories

Adonis used to have black hair. That, he remembers.

He remembers the time when he'd look in the mirror and instead of the curly brown hair and golden eye he's grown attached of, a boy with messily cut black hair and blue eyes stared back. He was smaller and quieter than, living in the woods next to a small village until the lady had found him. 

He remembers trying to talk with the other kids his age, only to forget what he was and sending them off screaming. The lady would yell at him afterwards, telling him how he shouldn't interact with the pure. Memories of her calling him “unholy” and murmuring prayers, not caring if he heard, briefly flashed by.

He remembers the day he ran away, deeper and deeper into the woods until all signs of humanity and her were gone.

He remembers wandering through the forest for days (or was it weeks?), cold and hungry when the bag came over his head. Laughter surrounded him as hands had pushed through something cold and chilling and onto different, rocky grounds. He remembers the ice cold panic and fear that clouded his vision and the tears that were threatening to fall, letting out muffled screams for help as his body throbbed in pain.

He remembers waking up, free and surrounded in blood, a bag torn to shreds next to him. There was a metallic taste in his mouth and full sensation in his stomach. He doesn't remember passing out.

He remembers the sharp smiles and fangs of the people around him when they'd see his rounded ears and scared expression.

_ Human, _ they'd said. That was the first time someone had called him that.

He remembers the sharp claws and glints of swords and weapons and hungry mouths.

He doesn't like being human, he decided.

He remembers the first time he held a knife, the light reflecting off the sharp blade. He also remembers his first time killing the demons chasing him the same day.

He remembers the day he learnt to sharpen the points of his ears and the day he learnt to lie and act. The chases full of cruel laughter stopped.

He remembers the first time someone asked him what type of demon he was, as if they were asking the weather. His mind had gone blank, the only thought being the woods he had first been found in and had first Fallen in.

“Forest,” he responded. They nod and walk away.

He remembers the woods that had been his first home, the frosty wind nipping at his face as he slipped through the cold trees, dragging his hands through colder creeks.

He remembers the screams of the village when he'd returned, the prayers and cursing.

He ignores it all and sleeps.

And when he wakes up the next day feeling numb, he wonders why he's crying.


End file.
